


You're the one that I need

by sabrinajazlyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Drunk Ian, Gallavich, I Love You, Ian POV, Insecure Mickey, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, mickey out of jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinajazlyn/pseuds/sabrinajazlyn
Summary: It's been1 year since Mickey went away, and 6 months since Trevor and Ian got serious. Ian is happy with Trevor and all the new things he is exploring, but little does he know Mickey is out of prison extremely early than expected. Mickey knows that he just wants Ian and if that means being a pain in the ass to get him back then so be it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this is my first fiction, I will be trying to update as frequently as possible. I hope you enjoy!!

I rolled over and draped my arm over the dark haired man laying besides me, I move closer and breath in his sweet smell, sighing with a smile on my face. Gosh I missed the feeling of laying besides Mickey. 

“Good morning” I heard a smoky familiar voice say, I instantly opened my eyes and my Mickey disappeared as I was looking straight at Trevor’s big brown eyes. “Uh, hey yeah, good morning” I said trying to sound happy.

It has been a year since Mickey went to jail, since I’ve moved on with my life, but I still continuously have those vivid like dreams and feelings as he is lying right next to me just like we did before, before everything got complicated. I’ve been with Trevor now for about 6 months and I feel so guilty because he makes me feel loved and welcomed and not ashamed to be who I really am, but I just can’t get this god damn Milkovich out of my head! 

“Do you want some pancakes? I can add blueberries to them.” Trevor gleefully said. “Mm, yes please!” I responded. As Trevor pushed himself off the bed, I couldn’t help but hypnotically stare at him. He was really handsome with his forearm tattoo and that cute tight ass he has. Once he was out of the room I decided to get up myself and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

I strip down and turn on the shower in Trevor’s studio apartment. As I look at myself in the mirror I see no bags under my eyes and a light glow to my skin. I feel happy and so stress free it’s incredible. I finally hop in the shower and let the warm water hit my face, when he pops into my mind; like that my heart skips a beat and I’m instantly hard, all because Mickeys face popped into my head.


	2. Hey there

After I ate my pancakes I headed home to catch up for a little. “Hey, anyone home?” I yell “Up-stairs I hear Debbie yell back. “What’s going on debs, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” “Oh you know same old, just trying to survive for me and Franie.” “Fiona still on you about this whole job thing?” “Yes! She acts like it’s so easy to just find a job with a kid and go to school on top of it.” Debbie takes a deep breath then smiles, “Anyways, how are you and Trevor?” “Ha-ha, we’re great debs, I think he’ll be the one that actually sticks around.” I now have this goofy smile across my face. “Aw that’s so cute, but have you visited Mickey lately? I know you’re over him but he still cares about you.” My smile now fading I respond “Yeah I know, but fuck that. I’m happy as is and don’t need anyone bringing me down.” I leave the room and walk downstairs tears filling my eyes. 

Everyone thinks that I just forgot about Mickey but I obviously didn’t; I need to get on with my life, he’s going to be in prison for 9 more god damn years. I can’t just stop my life from happening because he fucked up his own. 

I sit down on the worn couch and close my eyes trying to calm myself down before I go into an anxiety attack, then I hear my phone buzz. I look at the screen and smile “Hey there babe” I say “Hey lets go to Fairy Tale tonight, I wanna dance till I drop.” Trevor says sounding full of excitement, “ha-ha uh yeah I’ll meet you there at 10?” I replied “Sounds good see you then hot stuff.” Trevor said before hanging up the phone. 

I walk up to the club and see Trevor and a couple of his friends waiting in line, I head towards them and put my arms around Trev’s waist and kiss his neck. “Mm Ian, miss me much?” “Maybe a little.” I stand in line next to them as we patiently wait to enter the club. Close to getting in my phone chimes to Fiona’s set ringtone. “What’s up Fi?” I answer “Hey there Ian, um how are you doing?” Fiona asks sounding worried “Pretty good, just at the club, why?” I reply now a little nervous “Oh nothing, I was just seeing if any unwanted visitors popped into your life over the past 24 hours.” Fiona tried laughing but it wasn’t fooling me, “No, no one new. Why do I need to be expecting someone?” “Ha um yeah maybe. I’m not really sure I just heard a rumor-.” I didn’t hear the rest of what Fiona was saying because Trevor was yanking me into the club and pulling me right to the dance floor “Yeah Fi that’s cool. I have to go, kinda busy. Love ya bye!” I then hang up and focus all of my attention on this handsome figure seductively dancing on me. 

I grab Trevor’s arm and flip him around so that where face to face, I try to catch my breath but I can’t because I want him. I shove my lips against him and start making out with him. He tastes so good, kind of like vanilla but still minty like toothpaste. I shove my tongue into his mouth and instantly connect with his, Trevor does a soft moan and I can feel myself getting hard. I slow down the kiss and pull away, “ugh we have to slow down or I’m just going to take you right home to fuck and there will be no dancing ha-ha” “ As tempting as that sounds I do wanna dance, I’m going to get a drink, you want anything?” Trevor asks “Na I’m good” I smile as I watch that perfect ass that I want to be in so bad walk away.   
As I’m standing there I suddenly feel a hand touch my shoulder and an all too familiar voice “Ian...” My stomach instantly drops and I feel like I’m going to pass out.


	3. "Ah, fuck Mickey"

“Mickey, wha- what the fuck are you doing here?” I’m now trying to steady my voice “Eh you didn’t think I was going to seriously do 10 years did ya?” Mickey responds back with that adorable sarcastic tone he has, “The fuck, I’ve been gone for a year a simple how are you, would be fan-fuckin’-tastic.” The smile spread across his face is crushing my heart, my mind is swiped clean; I can’t remember how to breath. Is this really how I’m going to die, from a panic attack? Because that would su- , I’m then pulled from my thoughts to the sound of my name. “Ian, Ian what’s wrong?” Mickey asks looking concerned “Uh- Uh yeah I’m good. How did you know I was here?” “I went by your house and Fiona said you were here, figured I would surprise you and shit. Ya know, all that shit boyfriends are supposed to do.” “Mickey I’m not you-,” and as if the universe was punishing me Trevor approaches the situation

“Sorry I was so long, the line was long as hell!” Trevor said not aware of the situation yet. Trevor leans over to kiss me but is quickly interrupted “Who the fuck is this faggot!” Mickey says loudly looking shocked “I’m Trevor, who the fuck are you?” Trevor responds looking shocked “I’m the one who fucks him so you should walk the fuck away, he’s not for sale.” Mickey, now looking furious stares daggers into Ian. “Oh I get it, you found a warm mouth huh? Is that why you haven’t visited, so much for fucking waiting for me Gallagher.” Mickey starts to walk away but I grab his arm out of instinct, “What do you mean wait for you? I wasn’t expecting you for another 9 years. I didn’t even know if you were going to come out alive or even want me anymore. You can’t just be locked up for a decade and expect shit to be fucking dandy!” I respond, my adrenaline now pumping. Mickey didn’t say anything, he just looked at me, chuckled and walked out of the club. 

Trevor comes up behind me and grabs my hand “Ah so that’s the lovely Mickey, he seems fun haha.” “Trevor, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even-,” Hey woah it’s okay, I know you didn’t know about it. Let’s just dance and talk about it tomorrow. You sure you don’t want a drink now?” “Yes please, the hardest shots they have.” I respond closing my eyes and trying to calm my breathing. I can’t even believe this is happening, all these emotions flooding my body and mind. I was supposed to be over mickey, not crumble when I saw him again. Seeing him and hearing that voice just made me want to kiss him so fast, but I also want to punch him in the face. What am I even supposed to do? 

Shortly after Trevor returns with 3 shots of Tequila “Here drink these” Trevor says as he’s handing me the glasses. I shot back the Tequila with no problem then start furiously making out with Trevor. “C’mon let’s get out of here, I need you.”   
Now feeling the shots because my medicine makes me drunker quicker I suddenly forget my problems. The only thing I know right now is that I want to be in Trevor and I want it now! We finally get to his apartment, I attack Trevor’s lips with mine. We’re struggling to get upstairs before we start fucking in the building entrance. Trevor opens the door and I instantly drop to my knees and start unbuttoning his pants, and take his hard cock deep down my throat. “Mmm, Ian” Trevor moans as he runs his fingers through my hair, slightly pulling at it. “Fuck Ian, I need you inside of me now!” We don’t even waste our time going to the bedroom, Trevor gets on all fours as I get on my knees. I am so hard for him right now, “You ready?” I ask “Fuck yes Ian lets go” Trevor moans back. I plunge my hard cock in to his tight ass and listen to him moan so loud it makes my cock throb. I start thrusting so hard and fast into him, I don’t know how much longer I can hold this orgasm off for. “Fuck Ian, I’m so close, jerk my dick please.” I do as I’m told while still fucking Trevor hard. Mm, I’m so close, mm” “C’mon baby, cum for me!” I hear Trevor say. “Ah fuck I’m cuming. Fuck Mickey, fuck you’re so good.” After I finish I instantly feel Trevor tense up and I then remember what I stupidly said..


	4. Don't shut me out

“I can’t fucking believe you right now Ian!” Trevor screamed “Trev I’m so sorry, it’s the alcohol messing with my mind. I swear” “Yeah I bet, what every time you’ve fucked me were you just picturing that jail rat? Huh Ian, answer me!” Trevor now getting in my face. “No never, I cherish what we have baby. You’ve helped me become such an amazing person in these last 6 months I really don’t want to lose you, please Trevor” I pleaded “Just get out, I can’t do this right now. Everyone was right, all you Gallagher’s are self-absorbed fuck ups” Trevor held the door open for me while his eyes were focused on the floor. I exited the apartment building, blood pumping so loud I could hear it in my ears. I punch an advertisement board at a bus station “Fuck! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” I scream as loud as I could, thankfully no one was around. 

I walk up the front stairs of my run down childhood home, the doors unlocked so I let myself in. Lip and Fiona are sitting on the couch watching t.v. they both look up at me and their faces turn sympathetic. “Hey there Ian” Fiona said “Do not. I can’t believe you knew he was out and didn’t tell me! No warning nothing; you fucking told him where I was too!” my voice getting louder and louder Lip decided to intervene “Yo, I know it was a shity thing to be surprised by, but we didn’t even know if he was going to look for you.” “Seriously ha-ha, obviously he was going to look for me, and I was with Trevor to when he found me!” “Ah shit” they both said together. I looked over at Fiona and she still had this worried face on “What is it?” I spat out “Well uh, you know Mandy left and Terry went back to prison. So no one really has taken care of that house; well it was set on fire a week ago and he had nowhere to crash..” My heart skipped a beat, “he’s fucking staying here!” I was so taken a back and furious that I bolted out the front door and ran until my lungs were burning so bad that I couldn’t run anymore. 

I looked up to where my legs had taken me, my heart sank and the tears stung my eyes. The baseball field where Mickey and I had our last real encounter with each other, all the memories started flooding my mind. Fuck I love this kid so much, but everything is different now, I’m different. I walk to the dugouts and lie on the bench, looking up at the glistening stars. I close my eyes for a couple minutes until I heard foot prints approaching. My gut already knew who it was so I just kept looking up at the stars, trying not to cry. “Ian..” Mickey said in a careful tone, I didn’t respond “Ian please, what happened to you?” “Life happened Mick” “That is complete bullshit, life has always happened before. Why didn’t you visit?” I couldn’t look Mickey in his face because I know I would want to hug him, I would want to intake his scent that my body has missed, and to just feel those lips once more. I couldn’t though, I took a deep breath and mumbled “You needed to be free of me.” “Ian, I can’t be free without you. Just like I said at my wedding, what me and you have makes me free.” I stop listening to him and just stare at his face, he’s really come a long way with finding himself. “I just need time to figure shit out.” “Take as much time as you need Ian just don’t shut me out of your life, please.” Mickey pleaded. Hearing him sound so vulnerable kills me, I made him like this, so it’s my responsibility to fix him now. “Okay, I won’t.” I look up from the ground to see Mickey grinning. “Uhm ok, well I’m going to go now, I got to fix something.” I say and start walking away before he even replied. 

I walk to Trevor’s apartment building and look at my phone 4:15 A.M. He’s definitely sleeping so I’ll just wait. I exit the elevator and sit in front of his door, I close my eyes and all I see is Mickey’s hurt facial expression. I tried to open my eyes but they’re so heavy; I doze off to sleep, hoping tomorrow will go better than today.


	5. Only 24 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever to update, between work and school I had no motivation to write. I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks, just bear with me! LOL  
> UPDATE: Okay so for some reason I got a lot of hate on this chapter. So let me clarify i guess, Ian enjoys being with Trevor, but obviously he still loves Mickey. I'm getting to the Gallavich part but I dont want to rush it! If you don't like Trevor and Ian for the 5 chapters I have them together then maybe this story isn't for you. I WAS NOT GOING TO MAKE A STORY WHERE IAN JUST DROPPED EVERYTHING AND RAN BACK TO MICKEY, so again if you dont like that I'm sorry but dont leave nasty comments on how i suck and can't write.

I woke up to someone playing with my hair, I remembered that I fell asleep in the hall way and instantly jumped up thinking it was some creeper, luckily it was just Trevor. “Hey there jumpy,” Trevor said with his beautiful smile “Ha-ha hey, uh can we talk?” I asked “No, no I was over reacting. I know how hard it is to see your first love again, if anything I should be apologizing for my craziness.” Trevor looked at me waiting for a response but I was in shock, I fucked up but he’s the one apologizing? Gosh I really like this boy. I didn’t respond with words, just my lips crashing against his soft mint tasting lips.

Next thing I knew we were in Trevor’s bedroom, we were fumbling with each others zipper to tear our pants off like they were on fire. I got his pants off first so I instantly fell to my knees and stuck his hard cock deep down my throat gagging a little bit, I sucked hard and fast. Trevor was tangling his fingers in my hair whispering “fuck” every now and then, I started tasting some pre cum so I knew he was close, I pull his throbbing dick out of my mouth and threw him on the bed. “You ready for this baby?” I asked out of breath, “Mm, yeah Ian do it” Trevor responded in a light moan. I shove my hard cock in his tight ass “Oh my god yes!” I unstoppably moan out. I pull on Trevor’s short locks and start ramming his ass, after a few minutes I can feel him clenching around me and know he’s close again, as am I. I spit on my hand and grab his cock and start stroking it as I still fuck him, “right there Ian, ah keep going..” Trevor basically screamed out. Fuck just hearing him moan made me want to cum everywhere but I’m a gentleman and wait for him to always cum first. I suddenly felt his warm cum spill all over my hand, and knew I was good to go. I thrust a few times and collapsed as I came in his tight ass to the sound of him whimpering.

Wow did I miss you I sighed to Trevor while we cuddled on the bed a little while after our amazing sex. “Ha-ha, we weren’t even apart for 24 hours!” Trevor replied giggling “Yeah, but that’s a long time not to hear that laugh of yours” I begin to tickle his sides but was interrupted by a phone vibrating. Trevor shot up and grabbed his phone running to the other room, I sprawled out on the bed stretching wondering who was on the phone. Trevor entered the room going to the closet “Hey, who called?” “Oh uh, just my friends. They wanted to know if I wanted to chill” “hmm, and I assume you said yes” I responded laughing “Ha uh yeah, I’m gonna be out late so don’t wait up” He came over and pecked my lips then left to the bathroom. 

Two hours after Trevor left I decided to go for a run, I put my running shoes on and head out the door towards the Lakefront Path. I intake the crisp cold smell in the air and exhale. I stop running and intake the beauty around me. Gosh life is pretty good, I thought to myself. As I’m looking around I spot a familiar brown haired boy sitting on a bench with another boy, holding each other in a cuddle like form. I start to walk up to them “Trevor?” I say loud so I know he can hear me, confusion washing over me and strangling itself around me throat.


	6. What did you do Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for these long delays, I'm going to try to update at least once every 2 days. I'm thinking that this story will be about 10 chapters long, not sure yet. If you have any ideas you might want me to incorporate into the story just leave it in the comments! Thank you :)

Trevor stared at me eyes wide as an owl. I couldn’t move, it was as if I was stuck in quicksand. Trevor started approaching me while the man he was just snuggling with looked at me with a slight grin on his lips. My blood began to boil, I couldn’t fucking believe what was happening, and just like that I snapped and slapped Trevor right across the face with an open hand. I didn’t wait for a response and slightly jogged away. How the fuck could he do this to me? I let him be the first one to stick it in my ass with his fake fucking cock! I’ve had no episodes and been up for anything so why the fuck would he cheat? I pondered thought after thought while walking home, I didn’t care who was there at this point; if any one said shit to me I was going to stick them. 

When I arrived at the familiar south side house I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I entered the house and it was silent, I checked everywhere and no one was to be found, especially no Mickey. I plopped down on my worn out bed and closed my eyes, the thoughts were still swirling around up there but no tears, or anger anymore, I was wondering why this ‘break up’ felt much different than Mickey’s and I’s. My eyes started to get heavy and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up I assume many hours later because it was now dark outside, I couldn’t see much but I knew someone was in the room because I could hear breathing . I look up and see him, my heart beat picked up so quickly and a cold sweat broke out, Mickey slowly turned his head back to look at me “Uh hey,” he said with a insecure smile “Hey there,” I replied confused by all these emotions coming over me. “So did you know?” Mickey asked me with a stern tone “About what?” I asked back, Mickey now walking towards me standing in front of the bedroom window, allowing a streak of moonlight hit his face perfectly. “Trevor is cheating on you Ian!” he blurted “Yeah, found that shit out today. Wait how do you know?” I was now studying him more intensely, and that’s when I saw his swollen bloody knuckles, “Mickey, what did you do?” I asked “I gave him what he deserves, you’re not someone to be fucking around on Ian.” Mickey said, my heart skipped a beat, to finally hear him speaking like this made me tingle inside. “Yeah whatever, karma for fucking around on you am I right?” I chuckled lightly “Oh don’t give me that shit, you were right. You had every right to move on or whatever you did.” my mouth was slightly gaping open after hearing this, “Close your fucking mouth, gonna choke on a fly or some shit,” Mickey finished with that hot south side accent. I went to get up from the bed but Mickey shut it down, “Don’t even get up to hug me, I’m going to bed and we can make up and be all gay and what not tomorrow fire crotch, okay?” I started smiling, hearing that nickname brought back so many memories, my south side Mickey with a dash of sweetness is back. I didn’t reply, just simply laid back down and watched Mickey leave the room. I couldn’t believe these last 24 hours, nothing is ever simple in my life, but then again simple is boring, and I’m a fucking Gallagher, we live for crazy! 

I wake up and head right to the bathroom, I start the shower and undress, as I enter the shower I allow the hot water hit my face and sigh. I was in such tranquility I didn’t hear the bathroom door open, just the shower curtain being pulled slightly back. I didn’t get startled because I already knew it was him, I turn towards Mickey and my eyes just stare at his muscular body, he was definitely working out in prison wow! My eyes meet his and we instantly collide together, as I stick my tongue in his mouth I feel his hard cock against my leg which makes my cock throb. “Mmm good morning,” I say in between our lips meeting “Sup?” Mickey replied “Such a romantic” I chuckle. Mickey stops kissing me and just stares in to my green eyes “I missed you Ian, seriously,” I’ve never seen Mickey this serious before “I know Mickey.” I grabbed his shoulders and hugged him so tight, I forgot what he smelt like, and what it was like to have his warm body pressed against mine. I go and grab his still hard cock but he moves my hand, “Not today, I just wanna shower and be next to you, okay?” Mickey said shyly “Yeah man, that’s alright.” I replied. We silently took a shower together, then got dressed. “Hey Mick, do you um remember how we were supposed to go on a date before all that shit?” I asked hesitantly “Fuck yeah I do, haven’t stopped thinking about it, where ya wanna go?” He sounded so happy it made me melt.


End file.
